Cherry Trees
by Hydra-Star
Summary: They found me lying over a woman’s charred remains, screaming, crying, calling out her name. A symbol burned on my forehead. “Heart,” it read." What happened to Nakago after his mothers and Soi's death. Rating just to be safe.


They found me lying over a woman's charred remains, screaming, crying, calling out her name. A symbol burned on my forehead. , it read.

_I hate you, mother! I never want to see you again! Leave me alone!_

Why had a said that? Why did I ever allow that to be the last thing I ever said to her? I touched her face, her eyes still open in shock. Half was burned beyond recognition, but I could still make out the features on the other half.

What had I done?

They guarded me, waiting for another general to come. The last one had been killed. They needn't have. I did not move. All night I stayed by her body and all of the next day. Only that night did I slowly begin to drag her body away from her death site. I dragged her through the remains of friends, neighbors, those I had known my entire life. They watched me, but did not stop me. I took her outside of our tribe's territory. About a half mile out. Cherry trees great there. She loved cherry trees. She always took me there. To the cherry tree grove.

I found the largest tree. Her favorite. The one we would have picnics under. I dragged her body to it. And I took my hands to the cold earth. I dug all night and into the morning. A crude hole, but one that was big enough, carved into the earth with my bare hands. Those same hands that had killed her were now raw and dirty. She never would have approved. But she could no longer say anything.

I took her body and rolled it into the hole. I starred at her for one last time and began to shovel the dirt back in, using my cupped hands to put in as much as possible at one time. The last thing I covered was her face.

----------------------------------------------------

Besides, I have somewhere to go now, I told the soldiers. I left them then, carrying the girl. The one called Soi. No... Kaen. For that was what she was in the end. Just Kaen. Not Soi. Not a warrior. A girl.

I walked many miles. I didn't ride. I walked. That seemed to be the right thing to do. I had not been there for many, many years, but Ayurhu knew the way. He had always known the way.

I walked for three days and three nights until I reached the cherry grove. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. She would have loved it. Both of them would have.

It did not take long to find the biggest tree. My feel lead me to it. I carried her body to that tree. I laid it down. And I slowly took off each and every bit of my armor.

_Will you take off your armor?_

Her last request to me. I would grant it when she was no longer around to see me do so.

When I had finished I bent down upon my knees. Something that I had not done since I was a child. I slowly took a handful of earth and pulled it from it's bed. Another, and another I pulled. All night I worked and into the morning. Pulling handful after handful of earth away from where it lay. And when I had finished I lay her body inside the crude hole and once again pay back handful after handful. I stood and turned to leave. There was more for me to do. This was no time to become a fool. To let emotions rule me. I would have my revenge on the god who led me to this. I took out the clam shell. And left. For the last time.

_Here lies my heart..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End_

Much sadness. This is a new style for me. I came up with the idea when watching the episode where Nakago kills the emperor and then walks off with Soi's body. I've always wondered what he did with her. And since I've always been a huge Soi/Nakigo fan... Well, this was born. Hopefully you like it, despite it being short and not all that well written.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FY or else we'd all know what Nakago did to Soi's body and it'd probably end up something like this. So... Yeah... It's not mine... So don't sue me.


End file.
